Pocket Full Of Kryptonite
by Goldfield
Summary: Songfic baseada numa música da banda Spin Doctors. Jimmy Olsen, fotógrafo do Planeta Diário, tem uma paixão secreta pela repórter Lois Lane e é tomado pelo ciúme quando ela começa a namorar o Superman... Comédia pura.


Pocket Full Of Kryptonite

Esta é minha primeira songfic, e ela com certeza possui uma história curiosa. Navegando pelos artigos da Wikipedia como de costume (aliás, ela é uma ótima fonte de informações para qualquer ficwriter), acabei descobrindo que uma música da banda Spin Doctors chamada "Pocket Full Of Kryptonite" (conhecida também como "Jimmy Olsen's Blues") tinha várias referências às histórias do Superman. Eu fiz download dela pelo Kazaa e achei a letra muito maneira e engraçada. Por isso resolvi escrever esta fic baseada nela, espero que gostem.

_Gostaria de agradecer a Nielita, que betou a fic para mim, conferindo se a tradução da música estava correta. Obrigado!_

Observação: Os versos da música estão em itálico, com a tradução entre parênteses.

**Música:** Pocket Full Of Kryptonite (Jimmy Olsen's Blues).

**Banda:** Spin Doctors.

Ele mal podia acreditar. Jimmy Olsen, fotógrafo do Planeta Diário cujo trabalho era muitas vezes desmerecido, estava ali, com a bela e charmosa repórter Lois Lane totalmente seduzida em seus braços. Olhos nos olhos, corpos unidos. O grande sonho do rapaz finalmente se realizara.

"Beije-me, Jimmy!" – pediu a jornalista em tom provocante.

"Mas Lois, eu não sei se posso!" – argumentou o fotógrafo, incrédulo. – "E quanto ao Superman?".

"Esqueça aquele idiota! Apenas me beije!".

E assim ambos fecharam os olhos, seus lábios se aproximando num instante que pareceu durar um século...

Bip, bip, bip, bip...

Jimmy acordou aturdido devido ao alto e irritante som do rádio-relógio ao lado da cama. Com os olhos praticamente ainda fechados, o funcionário do Planeta Diário viu que o aparelho marcava sete horas da manhã. Irritado com sua rotina e devido ao fato de ter conquistado Lois Lane apenas em sonho, o qual ainda por cima fora interrompido na melhor parte, Olsen deu um soco na máquina que o despertara, desligando-a. Porém, a mão do jovem não saiu intacta...

"Ai!".

Xingando sem parar devido à dor, Jimmy levantou da cama e abriu seu guarda-roupa. Apanhou rapidamente uma calça e uma camisa, além de sua jaqueta e a fiel gravata-borboleta. Enquanto se vestia, o fotógrafo viu através da janela do quarto que o céu estava nublado. Uma manhã cinza que combinava de certa forma com os sentimentos do rapaz...

_Well, I don't think I can handle this_

_(Bem, eu não acho que posso lidar com isso)  
_

_A cloudy day in Metropolis_

_(Um dia nublado em Metropolis)  
_

_I think I'll talk to my analyst_

_(Eu acho que vou falar com meu analista)_

_  
I got it so bad for this little journalist_

_(Fiquei tão mal por causa dessa pequena jornalista)_

Já vestido e calçando um par de tênis surrados, Jimmy deixou o dormitório e seguiu até a cozinha de seu apartamento. Abrindo a geladeira para preparar seu modesto café da manhã, a raiva do fotógrafo aumentou ainda mais quando viu o rosto do Superman estampado numa caixa de leite. Tratava-se de uma promoção na qual o vencedor passaria um dia inteiro com o Homem de Aço. Irritado, Olsen optou por beber suco de laranja...

Enquanto o líquido descia por sua garganta, os pensamentos do jovem se encontravam centrados em uma só pessoa: a repórter Lois Lane. Jimmy estava perdidamente apaixonado por ela, mas suas chances eram mínimas, principalmente devido ao fato da jornalista namorar nada mais, nada menos que o Superman, o maior herói do planeta... Sim, o rapaz estava morrendo de ciúmes.

_It drives me up the wall and through the roof_

_(Você me faz andar pelas paredes e pelo teto)_

_  
Lois and Clark in a telephone booth_

_(Lois e Clark numa cabine telefônica)_

_  
I think I'm going out of my brain_

_(Eu acho que estou enlouquecendo)_

_  
I got it so bad for little miss Lois Lane_

_(Fiquei tão mal por causa dessa pequena senhorita Lois Lane)_

Após terminar o copo de suco e comer uma barra de chocolate, Jimmy foi ao banheiro. Dirigindo-se até a pia para escovar os dentes, o funcionário do maior jornal de Metropolis fitou seu rosto sardento no espelho, passando uma das mãos por seus cabelos ruivos. Inconformado, murmurou, transformando seus pensamentos em palavras:

"Ela nunca vai querer nada com você, Jimmy... Essa sua cara feia cheia de sardas lembra mais uma criança mimada do que um fotógrafo premiado! Lois só tem olhos para o Superman...".

Concluindo a higiene matinal, Olsen voltou ao quarto para apanhar sua câmera, indispensável instrumento de trabalho. Caminhando até a porta do apartamento para partir na direção do Planeta Diário, Jimmy percebeu que o carteiro deixara a correspondência sobre o tapete de boas-vindas. O jovem se abaixou e apanhou-a. Além de contas e mais contas, havia o exemplar de uma revista de fofocas que tinha na capa Superman voando sobre Metropolis com Lois Lane em seus braços, ambos trocando olhares apaixonados. A inscrição "O herói está amando!" em letras chamativas fez o rapaz jogar a publicação no lixo, deixando em seguida o apartamento à beira de um ataque de nervos.

_Lois Lane please put me in your plan_

_(Lois Lane por favor coloque-me nos seus planos)_

_  
Yeah, Lois Lane you don't need no Superman_

_(Sim, Lois Lane você não precisa de nenhum Super-Homem)_

_  
Come on downtown and stay with me tonight_

_(Venha até o centro e fique comigo esta noite)_

_  
I got a pocket full of kryptonite, I_

_(Eu tenho um bolso cheio de kriptonita, eu)_

_  
I got a pocket full of kryptonite, I_

_(Eu tenho um bolso cheio de kriptonita, eu)_

_  
I got a pocket full of kryptonite_

_(Eu tenho um bolso cheio de kriptonita)_

Zangado e totalmente tomado pelo ciúme, Jimmy seguiu pelo corredor do sétimo andar do prédio até o elevador. Precisava estar no Planeta Diário às oito horas em ponto, e como ainda eram sete e quinze da manhã, o fotógrafo tinha tempo de sobra. Enquanto pressionava o botão para chamar o transporte, duas garotas a caminho do colégio se aproximaram de Olsen, conversando animadas. Assim que as portas do ascensor se abriram, elas entraram dentro dele junto com Jimmy, permitindo que este descobrisse sobre o que falavam:

"Eu adoro o Superman, ele é tão forte e corajoso!" – exclamou uma das meninas.

"Nem me fale!" – replicou a outra. – "Eu daria tudo para estar no lugar daquela repórter que ele namora!".

O rapaz mal conseguia se conter. Superman, Superman, Superman... Afinal de contas, o que todo mundo via naquele sujeito?

_He's leaping buildings in a single bound_

_(Ele está passando por cima de prédios num só salto)_

_  
I'm reading Shakespeare at my place downtown_

_(Eu estou lendo Shakespeare no meu lar no centro)_

_  
Come on downtown and make love to me_

_(Venha até o centro e faça amor comigo)_

_  
I'm Jimmy Olsen not a titan, you see_

_(Eu sou Jimmy Olsen não um titã, entende)_

Mesmo o protetor de Metropolis possuindo inúmeros poderes sobre-humanos, constituindo exemplo para todos devido à sua enorme coragem e incomparável altruísmo, Jimmy se achava um cara legal e com muito amor para dar, sendo por isso perfeitamente capaz de fazer a linda Lois Lane feliz.

Logo que o elevador chegou ao térreo, Olsen e as duas garotas, as quais ainda sonhavam acordadas com o Homem de Aço, caminharam para fora do prédio, tomando rumos diferentes pela rua. Sentindo-se infeliz, o fotógrafo seguia sozinho pela calçada na direção do trabalho, quando um ônibus passou pela via. Na traseira do veículo havia o anúncio de uma perfumaria retratando Superman e Lois Lane abraçados...

_He's faster than a bullet, stronger than a train_

_(Ele é mais rápido que uma bala, mais forte que um trem)_

_  
He's the one who got lucky, got his cape around miss Lois Lane_

_(Ele é aquele que tirou a sorte grande, envolveu com sua capa a senhorita Lois Lane)_

_  
I can't believe my dilemma is real_

_(Eu não posso acreditar que meu dilema é real)_

_  
I'm competing with the Man of Steel_

_(Estou competindo com o Homem de Aço)  
_

Para piorar ainda mais o humor de Jimmy, começou a chover. Por não conseguir tirar Lois de seus pensamentos, o rapaz acabara se esquecendo de pegar seu guarda-chuva. Xingando tudo e todos assim como quando machucara a mão ao bater no rádio-relógio, Olsen viu surgir o imponente prédio do Planeta Diário alguns quarteirões à frente. Pelo menos não ficaria tão molhado, mas sua irritação não diminuiria com facilidade...

_Lois Lane please put me in your plan_

_(Lois Lane por favor coloque-me nos seus planos)_

_  
Yeah, Lois Lane you don't need no Superman_

_(Sim, Lois Lane você não precisa de nenhum Super-Homem)_

_  
Come on downtown and stay with me tonight_

_(Venha até o centro e fique comigo esta noite)_

_  
I got a pocket full of kryptonite, I_

_(Eu tenho um bolso cheio de kriptonita, eu)_

_  
I got a pocket full of kryptonite, I_

_(Eu tenho um bolso cheio de kriptonita, eu)_

_  
I got a pocket full of kryptonite_

_(Eu tenho um bolso cheio de kriptonita)_

Lois e Superman. O pobre fotógrafo não conseguia tirar o casal da cabeça. Se ao menos ele tivesse superpoderes assim como seu rival para assim poder desbancá-lo... Se bem que "Super Jimmy" não soava nada bem. Olsen gostaria de conquistar o amor de sua vida sendo ele mesmo. Mas como satisfazer a tão astuta e muitas vezes arrogante senhorita Lois Lane?

_Oh Miss Lois Lane..._

_(Oh senhorita Lois Lane...)_

_  
Got a pocket full of..._

_(Tenho um bolso cheio de...)_

Totalmente distraído, o pobre rapaz não viu um carro se aproximar rapidamente próximo da calçada, passando por cima de uma enorme poça d'água ao lado do meio-fio. Uma verdadeira "tsunami" de líquido lamacento voou sobre Olsen, encharcando-o ainda mais.

"Seu idiota, deve ser parente do Superman!" – berrou o jovem, descontando no motorista toda a raiva que tinha do Homem de Aço.

Algumas pessoas próximas começaram a rir, enquanto o funcionário do Planeta Diário, ignorando-as, seguia seu caminho com a cara emburrada.

_Well, I don't think I can handle this_

_(Bem, eu não acho que posso lidar com isso)_

_A cloudy day in Metropolis_

_(Um dia nublado em Metropolis)_

_I think I'll talk to my analyst_

_(Eu acho que vou falar com meu analista)_

_  
I got it so bad for this little journalist_

_(Fiquei tão mal por causa dessa pequena jornalista)_

Poucos minutos depois, Olsen entrou no prédio do jornal. Passou por vários colegas de trabalho que o saudaram com um "Bom dia!", porém o fotógrafo não retribuiu nenhum cumprimento. Estava infelizmente preparado para passar mais um dia admirando Lois Lane sem no entanto poder beijá-la... Desanimado, o rapaz caminhou até um elevador.

_Lois Lane please put me in your plan_

_(Lois Lane por favor coloque-me nos seus planos)_

_  
Yeah, Lois Lane you don't need no Superman_

_(Sim, Lois Lane você não precisa de nenhum Super-Homem)_

_  
Come on downtown and stay with me tonight_

_(Venha até o centro e fique comigo esta noite)_

_  
I got a pocket full of kryptonite, I_

_(Eu tenho um bolso cheio de kriptonita, eu)_

_  
I got a pocket full of kryptonite, I_

_(Eu tenho um bolso cheio de kriptonita, eu)_

_  
I got a pocket full of kryptonite_

_(Eu tenho um bolso cheio de kriptonita)_

Entre resmungos, Jimmy saiu do transporte, ganhando a redação do jornal, onde vários repórteres e fotógrafos circulavam atarefados. Após alguns passos, o jovem se deparou com Perry White, editor-chefe. Este exclamou, observando as roupas molhadas do fotógrafo:

"O que houve, Jimmy? Decidiu ser hoje o dia ideal para se pegar uma gripe?".

"É que esqueci meu guarda-chuva no apartamento...".

"Ora, então vá se enxugar! Pelo menos chegou cedo. Tenho uma tarefa importante para você. Como o Clark não virá ao trabalho, ocupará o lugar dele acompanhando a Lois até o centro, onde farão uma reportagem sobre aquela nova loja de departamentos...".

Jimmy não acreditou no que acabara de ouvir. Vendo a formosa namorada do Superman se aproximar, Olsen indagou, boquiaberto:

"Como disse, chefe?".

"Além de molhado está surdo, rapaz?" – irritou-se Perry. – "Eu falei que você e a Lois farão uma reportagem juntos! E não me chame de chefe!".

Com o coração disparado, o fotógrafo olhou para Lane, contemplando sua incrível beleza da cabeça aos pés. Num sorriso encantador, a linda repórter perguntou:

"Podemos ir, Jimmy?".

"Sim, claro!".

Os dois funcionários do Planeta Diário seguiram na direção do elevador pelo qual o jovem havia subido. Enquanto entravam, este último mal conseguia ocultar sua felicidade, rindo sem motivo aparente.

"O que há de tão engraçado?" – quis saber Lois.

"Nada..." – respondeu Jimmy, encabulado. – "Sabe, nós poderíamos passar no meu apartamento, também fica no centro...".

E assim desceram até o térreo... Com certeza seria uma manhã e tanto...

_Oh Miss Lois Lane..._

_(Oh senhorita Lois Lane...)_

_  
Got a pocket full of..._

_(Tenho um bolso cheio de...)_

**FIM**

Luiz Fabrício de Oliveira Mendes – "Goldfield".

11


End file.
